Demon wings
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Ever since Wyatt and his lackies escaped from hell and tried to kill him, Dean has been practicing using his new wings. And while he has gotten good, there is still one thing he can't seem to master: the Sonic Boom. Can he master it in time, or will he just continue to crash?
1. Flight practice

**I realized I never did this story yet. I should have done it soooo much sooner, omg.**

 **Hope you guys like it ok~**

* * *

" Don't you give up now Dean! "

A rather exhausted Tanya cried out to the flying demon, trying to make sure he was paying attention as he was in the sky.

" Go faster! It's time to try the Sonic Boom again! "

" You'll get it this time Dean~! "

Jake called up to him, surely with his tail wagging as he cheered him on~

Dean gulped to hearing their voices there, trying to get his wings to flap faster. And to keep them straight and strong. He had been practicing with Tanya ever since the day that Wyatt and the other four came back from hell and attempted to get rid of him and Thanatos. And it was on that day... that Dean discovered something new about himself. He had demon wings. Large, purple and black demon wings.

Any outsider would wonder how he couldn't know he had demon wings. But to them... he would say this' he wasn't BORN a half demon. He was born a vampire, and got turned into a half demon later on in life. There were many things demons could do that vampires couldn't... and he was still learning them all all these years later. He had taken longest with his shadow manipulation... and now here he was. Learning he had wings. They were nothing like bat wings. Not like turning into a bat like he'd grown up used to doing to fly. They were wings on his back... separate limbs on his body now. And it was a lot harder to learn than he'd expected.

That's why he was enlisting Tanya's help. The girl had been born a half angel, hence she was born with her golden wings. She had her whole life to learn them... and now she was going to help him learn how to use his demon wings Sure the wing sets were quite different, but the logic behind them was the same. So she was quite literally the only person he could trust to teach him to fly.

And he really wouldn't have it any other way...~

Taking a breath, he began to fly higher up in the air, trying to gain some altitude. Tanya said the best way to learn how to do a Sonic Boom was to fly straight down, and then back up once they reached the Boom. Truth was, he was a bit worried. This wasn't the first time he had attempted to perform a Sonic Boom. But... he needed to keep trying. Once he mastered his wings, things would start to look up. Having the ability in flight in combat would be a major advantage.

At last he dipped down, flying towards the ground as fast as he could muster. He could feel the gravity around him pulling against him, feeling like it was stretching him out. Tough it was to keep going down. Feeling like he could be crushed at any moment by the sheer strength of the gravity. He had to keep trying... surely he would get it this time! All other times he'd tried he'd failed... but he wouldn't quit. He would get it, he could feel it!

Suddenly he could feel himself get stopped by the sound barrier, feeling his eyes widening and getting out a brief: "Uh oh" before he got flung back into the air! Wings flapping frantically in a feeble attempt to regain balance! ... no luck. In no time he was falling out of the sky... and into a tree. Painfully falling and crashing through all the branches and leaves, before breaking out of the tree... and landing in a bush that lied below it. Groaning to himself mildly, sore all over from the fall there. Yet... soon, raised his hand tiredly, calling out to his two best friends.

" I'm ok... "

In a flash Jake and Tanya rushed over to him, gently helping him back up to his feet. Brushing him out as well, clearing the leaves and stray twigs.

" You sure you're ok? That was a WICKED wipe-out! "

Jake asked hurriedly, voice cracking mildly. A sign of his worry really. Dean, just smiling softly to Jake's concern, waving his hand gently.

" I'm sure. Trust me. I've wiped-out enough that I can block it out...~ "

Looking up, Dean soon noticed that a particular branch was still stuck in his hair. Grabbing it, he tried to pull it out to no avail. It was thoroughly stuck... he'd have to ask Thanatos for hell when he got home. Surely Thanatos would be able to help him with his hair, considering how well Thanatos took care of his hair. It should be no problem for the grey haired vampire he was sure. But for now...

" Maybe we should call it good for the day Dean. That was the worst wipe-out you've had yet. "

Tanya said gently, shrugging a bit. Dean, frowning to this and softly getting out.

" Well... I do want to keep practicing... and hanging out with you guys. It's been quite a bit since I've seen either of you. "

" Yeah, sorry about that Dean. My mom has been having a rough time lately... and I've been keeping my eye on her. It's always hard for her this time of year... "

Of course... Tanya's mother, Ms. Gwendolyn Blackwood... no doubt would be having a hard time as of late. Dean had heard the story from both her AND Tanya. Back when Ms. Gwendolyn was in college, an arch angel drugged her, and took advantage of her. Leaving her after, and leaving her with Tanya on the way. Gwendolyn had taken care of Tanya by herself all these years because of that angel... no one believed that an angel of all things could do that to someone. But Dean and Jake knew better. Angels were just as capable of that as any other species out there...

The anniversary of that day was around the corner. And it was always a bit tough on the woman. No doubt Tanya was helping look after her mother. Dean had no doubt that Gwendolyn would be fine, but... he WAS glad Tanya was making sure she was alright~

" It's getting late... I'd better go too. "

Jake said gently, looking down at his feet.

" Sorry Dean, I... I wanna hang out longer too but... I was up all night, helping my grandfather with an experiment... "

Grandfather... that's right. That Professor Isaac guy. Dean didn't like him... he was noticing all the stuff he was putting Jake through, and it was too much for the wolf. Jake had more important things to focus on without that Isaac guy making things worse. Hopefully Jake's parents put a stop to things soon...

Dean sighed to this, looking down himself before, coming over and hugging both of them tightly, smiling for them.

" Well no worries guys. Family first after all~ we can always hang out another day! Just let me know what's best for you guys~ "

Jake and Tanya looked at each other from around Deans shoulders before... smiling and hugging Dean back just as tightly~ Dean missed this. Missed these two... he was really hoping to see them again soon. Hanging out with them was always the highlight of his days really...~ soon. The three pulled back and began to depart. Dean heading for home, still smiling all the way. Looking forward to their next meeting...~

* * *

 **Heheh. I think this was a cute chapter myself~**

 **Hope you guys liked it~!**


	2. Small discussion

**Getting a mildly early jump on this. I really wanna keep my streak going~! I haven't had this much fun writing in a long time...~**

 **Please enjoy~**

* * *

At long last Dean made it home, still mildly tugging at the stick stuck in his hair. It was really stuck, he couldn't get it... he would really need assistance getting it out. And someone to help him fix up his hair once it was out as well. His hair never cooperated for him...

The shadow bat went inside, a bit amazed by how quiet it was in the house. Usually that meant that Eli was in the basement having his daily "meal", Spike was outside, and Thanatos was up in his room reading. This wasn't anything uncommon in this house now. Everyone was a bit antisocial with each other. Least Dean thought so. Everyone seemed to clump together when he was at home. Whenever he was actually here they would watch movies or play games. It was weird... everyone seemed to be more social when he was around. Not that he minded, it was just an observation.

And of course. As if on cue. Spike rushed up to greet him. The little hellhound barking and jumping up to try and reach him. Dean, unable to help but chuckle to it, wondering why the small pup didn't use his wings~ Spike actually knew how to use his~ smiling, he picked up his hellhound, petting him as the animal began to lick his face. Dean, just laughing warmly to it. He adored this little pup...~

" Awww. Missed you too Spikey~ hope you were a good puppy while I was out~ "

Spike barked a few times in response, getting more laughter from the Shadow bat. This pup was such a card he was...~

As if drawn to the animal greeting its master, a set of footsteps were heard coming down he stairs. Thanatos without doubt. The grey haired vampire coming over to greet him, smiling that warm smile of his. Of course it fell as soon as he noticed Deans currently rough condition.

" Oh my, Dean! What on earth happened to you? "

Dean simply smiled sheepishly back to him, letting Spike hop back down to the ground.

" Oh, nothing important. Just flight practice gone wrong. I got flung into a tree after failing to perform a Sonic Boom again...~ "

" Oh dear... I'm sorry to hear that... "

Thanatos said gently, before, his eyes landed on the stick still stuck in his hair. Giggling mildly and pointing to it.

" U-umm, would you like some help with that~? "

Dean laughed a bit to this; he didn't even need to ask Thanatos for help. He just offered! And that's why this guy was so amazing...~ always so kind and willing to help...~

" Ah. Yes please! I was actually gonna ask if you could help...~ "

Soon even Thanatos was laughing as he began to lead Dean to the bathroom. Having him sit on the rim of the tub as he went to work in trying to get the stick out of his hair. While trying to be careful too of course. This stick was quite stuck... no wonder Dean needed help getting it out..~

" So. Still can't quite do a Sonic Boom? "

Thanatos questioned lightly, almost wanting to kick himself for asking. Dean had just said he couldn't do the Sonic Boom and here he was asking about it. He probably didn't want to talk about it, let alone be reminded he couldn't do it...

" Nope. I can't quite fly fast enough yet... "

Dean admitted softly, fingers twiddling together.

" Tanya is trying to keep me in good spirits about it. But I think she's starting to get annoyed I can't quite do it yet. "

" Hey, I doubt she thinks that Dean. You're her-... one of her best friends you know. "

Thanatos bit his lip mildly, having almost let slip that Tanya had a crush on Dean. She wouldn't tell Dean that he himself liked the shadow bat. So he wouldn't tell Dean she liked him. Still... his words rang true. Tanya couldn't possibly be sick of trying to teach him the Sonic Boom. Besides, by the sounds of it... he knew how to do it, it was just a matter of not picking up enough speed. That wasn't really his fault.

" I know...I just feel bad she has to spend so much time teaching me just one thing. Just because I'm not fast enough too! I can't get my wings to go any faster... "

At last Thanatos managed to get the stick out of the others hair, tossing it into the trash. Soon gently starting to brush Deans hair out for him. Mildly taken by how naturally tangled up it was.

" Don't worry too much Dean. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually. And besides, you're still new to your wings. You can't expect to get the hang of things right away. I'm certainly impressed you're picking it up as quickly as you are...~ "

Dean actually blushed rather brightly to this here, instinctively looking down and folding his hands together. He was still getting used to Thanatos doing that. Being rather, overly kind and supportive. He liked it! It was really sweet of him! He just wasn't really used to it, from anyone. But... it certainly warmed him up.

" W-well... thank you...~ "

Soon. Thanatos fixed up Deans hair and returned the brush to its designated spot on the counter. The shadow bat getting to a stand, smiling over to Thanatos, saying warmly.

" So. Wanna go watch a movie~? "

Thanatos smiled t this, blushing just a tad to the question. Nodding a bit as he spoke.

" Sure! Sounds fun~ "

* * *

 **I think this was both cute, but still could've been a bit better. :/**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it at least~**


	3. Blackwood

**Sort of drawing a blank for this chapter so, here's to hoping it isn't just a filler. You know... hope it turns out ok.**

 **Anyway. Please enjoy~!**

* * *

Dean hurried out of the house the next day, flapping his wings slowly yet heavily as he headed to Tanya's house. Jake was going to meet them at the lake. He was working his wings to help build up some strength in them. Again, he only recently discovered he even had wings. Naturally they weren't very strong, so, maybe if he worked them enough they would get stronger. Help him with performing the Sonic Boom. Maybe more strength would help with speed in the long run.

As he neared the Blackwood house, he started to wonder how Tanya's mother was doing. He had just realized that the last time he saw her or Tanya was about 7 years ago when he was 11. Being 18 now, almost 19... he had no idea how Gwendolyn was doing, let alone Tanya. He needed to go to their house more often than he did. He wanted to keep his eye on both of them. Help them however he could. He never said it but, he always worried about them, even back as a kid. He worried they might not make enough money to get by... maybe now that his income didn't immediately go to his parents, he could help them should they need anything.

The shadow bat knocked on the door, waiting for the reply to come. Wondering which of them would answer the door. And thankfully he didn't have to wait long as Tanya's mother answered the door. Gwendolyn Blackwood herself. He older vampire was truly an elegant one~ she had very long, straight black hair that reached her thigh while her bangs were swept to the right, leaving her crimson eyes and black eyeshadow visible to the world. She wore a deep, Midnight blue sleeveless gown with an even deeper blue shawl around her shoulders, clipped with a golden button. She even wore light grey gloves, studded diamond earrings and a golden belt that complimented her whole attire~ truly. This woman was the picture of sophistication~

Gwendolyn was smiling a bit wearily to him, looking to be rather tired. She didn't look to be sleeping well as of late. Due to what time of year this was no doubt... nonetheless, she was still trying to seem upbeat and cheery. Welcoming... this woman was truly strong~

" Why hello Dean! My word, you've gotten so tall and handsome~ "

Dean couldn't help but blush a bit to this here, having totally forgotten that Gwendolyn liked to compliment him and his looks. He really wasn't used to it...

" H-hello Miss Blackwood. It's good to see you again~ "

" Here to see Tanya I take it? "

'' W-well yeah. I-I'm mean, if it's ok of course. If she's busy, I- "

" Now now Dean. No need to be shy, I already knew you were here to see her. Why else would you be here? And with your lovely wings out~ "

To her teasing, not only did he feel embarrassed to the point of folding his wings up behind him, but he also felt rather bad too. Gwendolyn had always treated him so kindly... she made it sound like he never came by to even say hi to her, but only to Tanya... he meant what he thought earlier. About wanting to help her financially if he could...

" M-miss Blackwood, I- "

" Shush mister. "

Gwendolyn says warmly, gently placing her hand over his lips.

" I'm only teasing you sweetie. I know I'm just the mom to your best friend, it's not the same kind of friendship. I know you care about me too hun. Just promise one day when you are free to stop by, so I can make us all some tea. I would really like to see how things have been for you after all these years~ "

Dean smiled softly to this; Gwendolyn hadn't changed a bit. If anything, she seemed to be more upbeat than she was in the past...~ The woman soon held her arms out for him, Dean smiling brighter and coming closer to her, bringing her into a warm embrace~ he missed her too... someday soon, he'd have to go visit the Moralez family too...~

* * *

 _" Hey Tanya. Dean is here to see you pumpkin~ "_

 _Tanya jumped mildly to hearing her mothers voice, looking up and finding her standing in the doorway. Closing up her book and standing up off her bed. As much as she wanted to go see Dean, help train him even more with his wings and hopefully get him to master the Sonic Boom... she also really didn't want to leave her mother alone either. Today was the exact anniversary of what happened to her... her mom always tried to assure her that it was a happy day for her now because she was blessed with Tanya from it... Tanya knew it still hurt her when this day came around. Something like that was hard to see in a positive light..._

 _" Oh mom... I-I can always hang out with him tomorrow. Me and you, we could go out shopping! You could chose another new outfit for me even~! "_

 _Gwendolyn started to giggle to this here, coming over and hugging her daughter. Her hold a bit weak though..._

 _" Oh Tanya sweetie... now don't you be worrying about me. I can safely promise you I'll be alright. You go out and have some fun with your friend~ You and I both know he is an impatient one~ "_

 _Tanya giggled a bit to her mothers wording, knowing how right she was about Dean not liking to wait. Soon looking up to her, saying gently._

 _" Mom... I, I don't want you to be alone today... "_

 _" Its alright honey, I promise you. I don't want you to sit at home when the man of your dreams is literally at the door~ "_

 _" M-mom! "_

 _Tanya squeaked, blushing brightly as her mom started to laugh lightly._

 _" Really honey. Go have fun~ "_

 _At last the angel bat gave in to her mothers request, smiling and hugging her tightly. Truly... her mother was the most amazing woman she had ever known. She was so strong and kind, and she truly adored her so much...~ slowly she moved back and grabbed her coat, hurrying down to catch up with Dean. Gwendolyn slowly following her downstairs, just as they left the house._

 _The woman watched them go from the window before turning and facing the far wall. She was left alone now..._

 _She didn't regret having Tanya go out with Dean there, but... she really was starting to feel alone now. She never liked being alone... especially on this day. But she wouldn't force her sweet baby to stay on a day where she was depressing even to herself... looking down at her hands, she pulled off her right glove, staring at her hand. Her whole hand and lower arm... was pitch black. Like charcoal... which was why she would wear the gloves. She didn't know why her arms were stained black, but it was something it common so, she feared it might be something bad. Especially since the doctors couldn't explain it either..._

 _At least the color was good for something. It would hide the wounds on her arms perfectly..._

* * *

 **Aww. I always feel bad for Gwendolyn... her story is a bit harder Than some of the other characters.**

 **Hope the chapter was at least alright~**


	4. Lake day

**I have made the mistake of trying to watch a subtitled movie whilst trying to write. Lol. If it's no good I'm sorry. X'D**

 **Please try to enjoy anyway~**

* * *

In no time they were at the lake. And naturally, Jake was already there. The pup was currently washing his feet in the water, splashing just a bit really~ Jake always loved the water, so seeing him behave like this wasn't really. It was actually kind of cute to tell the truth. Looks like Jake was the one thing between them that never changed~ Jakes ears soon perked up to the sound of their footsteps, smiling and getting to his feet to come over to them. This wolf could truly brighten up any room...~

" Hey you guys! About time you both showed up, I was starting to get a bit bored~ "

The pair giggled to this really, both coming over and hugging their wolfy buddy. Tanya even petting his head and soft fur. He was so soft, and his fur was always so smooth~ truly Dean and Tanya were in love with it. Jake really was their fluffy buddy~ Their best friend...~ soon they moved back, Tanya and the wolf prince turning to Dean with smiles plastered on their faces.

" So Dee-Dee. Ready to practice flying some more~? "

Dean began to pout a bit to the nick name Jake called him. He was fully aware of why Jake kept calling him that, even after he had expressed his hatred of it. Jake was trying to tease him at his own expense. A joke that he personally found fun as the shadow bat didn't. Despite this... Dean refused to allow himself to get worked up. He couldn't get worked up right before he started practice, or he'd never be able to focus. So instead... he simply smiled, grinning a bit even. Before answering him.

" Yes. I am ready to fly some more. Fluffy puppy. "

Jake grumbled to this here, blushing a bright crimson and crossing his arms with a pout.

" You butt... "

Dean and Tanya couldn't help but laugh out to this; how easy it was to tease Jake~! And he was sort of a good sport about it too...~ didn't hold grudges. That was Jake for you~

Dean at last calmed himself down, taking a breath as his friends eyes landed on him. Knowing full well they were expecting him to do his wing stretches before trying to fly. Doing just as they wished, he started to stretch out his wings as far as they could safely go before giving them a few flaps. A typical stretched that helped them warm up. The stretch, stretched them out properly if you will, so he didn't just go right into flying and take something. He wouldn't be able to go right into it until he had better control over them. Which would hopefully be sort of soon. Again, Dean could fly fine. He just hadn't mastered the Sonic Boom.

Once sure he was stretched out, the shadow bat took off into the sky. Flying up and over clouds, even through a couple of them. Doing all he could to increase strength and agility. After all, even with the knowledge of flight and ability, he still needed to practice all the basics. He was still a new flyer after all. No amount of progress could change the "new" status. Taking a breath, deciding it was time to once again attempt the Sonic Boom, he started to fly upwards, as far up as he could to. Before, flying back down again. Wings flapping as hard as they could, as fast even. Feeling the gravity fighting against him. He could feel it! This time, for sure he'd have it! Everything in him was telling him he got it this time~!

Suddenly he felt everything come to a stop, as the feeling of liquid entering his ears and nostrils alerted his brain. All adrenaline ceasing and causing him to open his eyes. Soon realizing he was underwater. And that's when it hit him: in his sheer excitement to get it right this time... he forgot to fly back up in a dart. He'd just flown into the lake.

Hurriedly he began to fight against the water as he swam for the surface. Taking a huge gasp as he made it, hacking up all the water his body was forced to inhale. Hearing laughter from the shore he hurriedly turned to find... Jake and Tanya laughing at him from the land. No doubt having witnessed the whole thing transpire. Dean could feel his cheeks start to burn hot in embarrassment as the pair laughed. He really couldn't seem to think when he flew... he was a bigger rookie than he thought if he just did that. Heck, if someone besides him just did that, he'd be laughing too.

Looking to the side shyly, he soon found himself with a devious idea. Grinning and summoning up a few giant shadow hands, having them scoop up some water like a bowl. An dflinging the liquid at Jake and Tanya! The pair giving a shriek to this, having not been paying attention! Jake, wasting no time to hop into the water and start splashing Dean though. The pair, in a full blown splash fight! Tanya... eventually joining in. Laughing at the boys sheer stupidity in this, and deciding to merely join them. Besides! She needed to show them how it was done~!

Time flew by in a flash. All three of the, completely forgetting about flight practice, and simply taking a much needed day off. Dean had been training so hard... this way. They could not only relax... but have fun doing it too~

* * *

 **Eh... I kinda feel like this was a bit of a bland chapter. Hope you guys liked it at least. :/**


	5. Too cute

**I have nothing to say this time. Sorry guys for being boring, lol~**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it~!**

* * *

Dean woke up a bit early that morning. Still feeling a delightful chill from the watery fun he'd had the day before. He almost just wanted to stay in bed and enjoy it... but he was never one for relaxing and lazing about. He always needed to do something. Otherwise he would feel uneasy, and as though he was being laze. He didn't like the mere thought of it. He needed to stay busy...

So for now, since it was still a bit too early to go out and do anything let alone flight practice, he would go downstairs and make some breakfast for him, Eli and Thanatos. And Spike too of course~ besides, he loved cooking. So this was more like a small treat for himself really. Getting to do something he loved...~

Getting himself up out of bed, he stretched himself out before heading downstairs, not bothering to get out of his pajamas. It was just a deep purple tank top and deep grey sweat pants. It could pass for every day clothes, so he really didn't need to technically change at all. He'd just change after breakfast. He would go back to he lake today to practice his flight a bit more. And again, he didn't even really need to change. But he at least wanted to look dark and mysterious out in public. Yes he was a bit of a dork, but oh well...~

Smirking a bit to himself really, he hurried into the kitchen. Eagerly getting cooking, starting with the eggs. And some bacon. Even some pancakes just for extra fun! The food that all of them liked~ it wasn't hard cooking for all of them really. And he got to be creative if he wanted to. Heck, Thanatos and Eli even encouraged him to be creative! They liked trying new things~ so did he, in both eating and in cooking. It was nice...~

The shadow bat felt a set of paws paw in at his feet, looking down and finding his hellhound pup looking up at him expectantly. Dean, chuckling to it, knowing easily what his pup was looking for. Leaving the eggs and bacon to cook on the burners, he went over to the nearest cabinet and opened it up, pulling out his pups special dog food. Iams. Dean only got the best for his puppy. He wanted the pup to stay healthy in matter what. Iams was really well known and it didn't have grains in it, so it would be perfect for his Spikey. Pouring the hellhound his bowl, he put it down for him, laughing mildly as the pup eagerly began to chow down. Spike had such an appetite for a puppy~

Putting the dog food up he refocused on the food on the burner. Flipping the pancakes and eggs, turning the bacon over. Things were looking good so far~

The vampires ears pulled back just a bit to hearing some chairs scrapping from the dining room. Two to be precise. Thanatos and Eli had to be up. They must've smelt the food from their rooms...~ chuckling to himself, he began to pull the food off the burners. Setting them on their designated plates whilst he manipulated his own shadow to bring the hot pans into the sink. Now to bring their food to them... maybe in style~ smirking, he had the shadow hands grab the three plates of food, playfully bursting into the dining room, calling out in a rather, showy fashion~

" Breakfast is served~! "

The pair looked up to him to this, smiling to his entrance. Eli even giggling to it. Dean, catching that they were in their pajamas as well. Eli in a large magenta tank top and black shorts. He did also wear deep grey socks, no doubt due to feeling shy about his feet. Whilst Thanatos... was wearing a long, short sleeved deep grey shirt that mildly slipped off his right shoulder, and short black shorts too that clung to him. As well, wearing black socks too. Dean... finding himself struggling not to stare really...~ darn that Thanatos for wearing such pajamas...~

Shaking his head, he placed their plates in front of them, sitting himself down at his own spot as well. Having to catch himself once in a while to keep himself from staring at Thanatos. Seriously, that look made him look so, innocent... it was hard not to stare...

" So Dean. Going to practice flight? "

Eli asked coolly, Dean snapping from his thoughts to look at the pink one. Smiling sheepishly, softly answering him.

" Yes, I am. I'm going to keep practicing till I can perform the Sonic Boom. I almost had it yesterday...~ "

" That's wonderful Dean~! "

Thanatos praised warmly, smiling over to the shadow bat. Dean, blushing to it and looking away; so d*** cute...

" Ah... thank you, Thanatos... I'm, I'm hoping I get it today. Im so close to getting it... "

" I'm sure you'll get it. And if not today, then soon! Surely all your efforts will pay off soon~ "

Dean hesitantly turned to see Thanatos' expression. Such a twinkle in his eyes... that warm smile... Dean tried to fight off the urge to whine, hurriedly scarfing down his breakfast and getting to a stand. Mildly rattling the table as he did so.

" I-I'm sorry! I should go! I think Jake and Tanya are already there anyway! See you later~! "

Soon. Hurrying out the door, mildly slamming it behind him. He probably confused the heck outta them... but he felt there was no choice. Darn Thanatos... why did he have to be so freaking cute...?! Ah... he just needed to get outta there. His face was so red it burned...

* * *

 **Cuuuute~! Ah, this was fun~**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this~!**


	6. Break

**Watching Star vs the forces of evil currently. Biiiit hard to focus. Why do I do this to myself~? X'D**

 **Least the show is lagging a bit. It helps me focus on this here...~**

* * *

Dean looked around the lake, trying to find Jake and Tanya. He was actually so sure that they were here already when he left the house but... now he wasn't so sure. Maybe they weren't even coming at all. Maybe they were busy today and couldn't come at all... would they do that? They didn't tell him. They would usually call him if they couldn't make it. Maybe he was just being impatient... they'd be here, or they'd call him. He just needed patience. They'd come at their own time. They wouldn't ditch him...

Sighing a bit, he began to warm up his wings. Stretching them and having them give little flaps. Warming them up really. He was discovering that the more warmed up they were, the better he did when he tried to fly. Tanya was right about it that's for sure. It would definitely take him a while to get used to his wings. But the basics would warm them up and keep them fit~ He was just amazed he hadn't gotten any sort of wing cramp yet. He'd been training everyday since he'd gotten them. Maybe he had naturally strong wings.

Feeling as though he was stretched enough, he started to take off. In the sky he was, flying up and over clouds. Despite flying high to perform the Sonic Boom, he'd never gotten too high up. It was breathtaking. Sure it was a bit harder to breath the higher he got, but he could deal with it. It was also hard to breath when he dipped down and gravity pulled on him. He'd just have to get used to it was all.

Maybe he could try the Sonic Boom once... he needed to practice it after all. And he really couldn't wait on them all day.

Taking as deep of a breath as he could, he dipped down. Flying as fast as his wings like take him! Once more feeling gravity pulling against his body. He wouldn't fail this time... he didn't want to keep failing. He had to get this Sonic Boom down! He had to, and soon, or he might not get it at all! He knew he was capable of it... he could feel it in his gut. And he wouldn't quit until he got it!

Righ as he was about to turn and go back up... gravity once again stopped him in his tracks, flinging him back up into the air! The shadow bat mildly panicking as his wings flapped frantically fast, trying to balance himself out. Get centered in the air once more. Once he had it... whilst he was relieved to have not been flung into a tree this time... inside. He was also downright fuming. Again! He failed to do it, again! All because of the stupid gravity preventing him from breaking the sound barrier! How was he supposed to perform a Sonic Boom?! Was he just not fast enough for it?! Too inexperienced?! It wasn't fair! He was working so hard for this!

Glaring to the point his eyes started to glow red, he zipped himself over and kicked the nearest tree as hard as he could. Breaking it in half and knocking it over! Mildly grinning as the fallen tree hit the ground. Destruction... the one sure fire thing to mildly lift his spirits...~

" Wow Dean. Your strength really does surprise me sometimes. "

A voice got out gently playful, snapping Dean out of his red filled rage. Eyes returning to normal and darting to the voice. Tanya. With Jake at her side... as well Gwendolyn. The three smiling softly up to him, Dean trying hard to calm himself as he lowered himself back to the ground. Folding his wings up behind him, feeling a small pain ringing in them. No doubt due to some over exertion.

" Hey everyone. Sorry you had to witness another failure on my part... "

" Hey, don't do that. You've gotten a lot better Dean! "

Jake snipped put, yet, still in the form of a praise. Smiling warmly, cutely even. Tail wagging a bit behind him.

" So you didn't do the Boom. When you lost control, you caught yourself! A few days ago you couldn't even do that! You've made so much improvement, it's almost scary when you think about it~! "

" He's right you know. "

Gwendolyn said warmly, still as proper as ever. Smiling so warmly though...~

" A little while ago, you'd only just discovered you HAD wings. Now, you're flying and catching yourself should you fumble. You've made such improvement in such a short time... anyone would be envious of it~ "

Dean couldn't help but find himself blushingnto everyone's praise. Here he was failing at flying, doing a Sonic Boom, then getting mad about it... and there they were. Cheering him on and giving him praise. At a time where he really didn't deserve it. Why... how could they be so positive bout this? It really made it rather hard to be down on himself... they weren't wrong. Despite all he couldn't do. Or was still learning... there was the fact that he was still technically a new flyer. He had gotten so much better in such a short amount of time... it would take any one person maybe years to get flying down perfectly. And here he was mastering it in only a few weeks...

Maybe he was more awesome than he thought~!

Dean couldn't help but break into mild laughter, rubbing g his eyes a bit. Soon, looking to everyone. Seeing them so warm and smiley to him... he couldn't help but feel warmed up too. His little support team, the ones who had been here through it all...~

" ... guys. I think I need a day off of practice. "

Dean said gently playful, smiling bright to them.

" Why don't we go get some lunch? I'll buy~ "

Jake of course, cheered to the idea of lunch. While the girls just giggled warmly, nodding their answers. Dean, smiling himself. Thanking his lucky stars for having people like this in his life. Truly... lunch. Was the very LEAST he could do for them...~

* * *

 **Wow. I slacked so much but, it actually turned out ok. Hope you guys think so too~ X3**


	7. Family day part 1

**Man. I am struggling to keep up with this story at times. I am absorbed in the world of Star~ X'D**

 **Ahh. Please enjoy~**

* * *

" Hmm... "

Dean hummed to himself, fluttering his wings a bit. Trying to stretch them, a bit taken by how sore they felt. It was weird to him... he'd never felt them this sore before. It was so weird to him... he'd think they'd get sore earlier. He'd been practicing nonstop. He would've thought they'd get sore sooner... but that was alright he guessed. He needed a proper day off anyway. Maybe go have tea with Gwendolyn, or have lunch with the Moralez family. He wasn't sure what to do with this day... but he had to do something. Even if it was something silly. Anything would be better than flying today. He just couldn't do it today...

Folding his wings back up, he had them disappear in a small puff of black smoke. Shadows. Figuring he could rest them better if they weren't even out.

Soon. He put on his cape and headed out the front door. Walking down his house path and began to head for Deedstown. Not bothering to hide his eyes really. Apart from his eyes, he looked human. Besides, he liked scaring people with his eyes. Seeing them run just from him looking at them weird really gave him a thrill. He really did like scaring people however he could. It was fun! He didn't know what part of him found it so fun. His vampire half, or his demon half...~

No no. No scaring today. He didn't quite have the energy for it today. No destruction, no scaring. Just something peaceful, yet something that would keep him busy.

He was torn between what to do though. Go have tea with Gwendolyn, or go see the Moralez family. Both would be good. He promised Gwendolyn to have tea with her soon, but he also wanted to meet this, grandfather of Jake's. He didn't know what the grandfather was like, or what he even looked like. He knew this man had adopted Mary, so there was a chance he wasn't even a werewolf. Jake made it sound like he wasn't...

Then again. He was just seeing Gwendolyn again after all these years. And again, he worried about her. She, just like Tanya, had depression. And it sounded like it was coming back to her too. Tanya kept trying to assure him that she was doing ok, and that she would've noticed if something was wrong. But with situations like these, it was truly impossible to know for sure. No matter how well you know someone, there's still the chance you wouldn't be able to catch it in time... and that scared him.

An idea soon started to fill his head, thinking of something he could do without having to chose. And it might even be good for the two families..~

* * *

" Dean. Where are you taking us? "

Tanya asked gently, holding her mothers hand as they walked down the street. Dean, just smiling to that question there. He hadn't told the women where he was bringing him... and that was alright. He wanted to surprise them even...~

" Dean sweetie, really, what's going on? "

Gwendolyn said gently, tilting her head. Dean, just giggling to it really. He wasn't going to say a word. He would just watching their reactions as they got closer to the house. Seeing their eyes just light up as they saw the house. Knowing they knew where it was. Of course, they had been here before.

The Moralez house~

" Dean, wha...? "

Tanya breathed gently. Dean, just beaming to it.

" Sorry guys. I didn't want to chose between you all, so, I thought we could all hang out together~ Even get used to seeing this grandfather Jake talks about~ "

The girls looked to each other to this before... they both smiled to this suggestion.

" We haven't met him. Thus idea of yours sounds wonderful Dean~ "

Gwendolyn praised warmly. The girls both looking rather excited now, and Dean couldn't help but feel excited himself now as well. This day was going to be grea, he could feel it! Their families were going to get to spend time together, hang out and the likes. Get to know the grandfather...~ see John and Mary, Lorelei, and even little Jocelyn. Dean personally wanted to get to know Jocelyn himself, as she wasn't around in the older days...~

At last, Dean knocked on the door. Waiting eagerly for the answer. Thankful when it was answered quickly, by Jake even. The wolf smiling bright to seeing them, tail wagging fast, looking like he was fighting off the urge to hug them tightly~

" Hey guys! Oh, it's great to see you! Please, come in, come in! Mom and dad have been expecting you~! "

The three all beamed to Jakes naturally bubbly behavior, allowing themselves in really. Looking around, and finding the rest of the family in the living room. Including the new family member; the grandfather. Dean wasn't too sure what he was... part of him looked demon, the other part looked human, and the other part looked fairy. But... he wouldn't ask him about it. Juuuust in case it was a touchy subject. Instead, he smiled gently warm. Coming over to the family with the Blackwood girls. John and Mary lighting up to the sight of them, getting up off the couch to greet them.

" Dean! Tanya, Gwendolyn! It's so good to see you all~! "

Gwendolyn and Mary hugged each other warmly in greeting. John, smiling to it.

" We are really glad you all could make it~ this will be a good day, I can feel it~ "

" Same here. It's, also good to finally meet the grandfather. Isaac, right? "

The professor simply nodded to this, not saying anything really. Dean, frowning to it in a mild annoyance. But, he let it go as the parents all sat down and began to chat. Dean, sitting down beside Jake and Tanya. Hoping Isaac didn't act like that the whole time...

* * *

 **Mild cliff hanger, lol. XD**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed~!**


	8. Family day part 2

**Ahhhh my focus. Lol, I am such a dork. Why do I do this to myself~? X'D**

 **Once more watching stuff. Lol, I'm just enjoying being able to watch tv in my room again~ anyway, please enjoy guys~!**

* * *

Dean felt a bit awkward to this silence really. Everyone had been really quiet since he'd gotten here, even Jake had. Isaac was being a biiit of a buzz kill. He was pouting and keeping his arms crossed. He refused to cominicate really. And it was bugging everyone truly... he refused to interact or behave. And it was bumming everyone out. He was throwing a tantrum! And it was getting on Deans nerves, real fast. He wouldn't deal with it...

Taking a breath, he at last addressed Isaac.

" So sir. I've been hearing a lot about you. You really adopted Mary did you? "

Isaac slowly turned to Dean, looking rather uninterested really. Before, softly speaking up.

" Yes. I did. I found her left in a cardboard box as an infant and, just couldn't leave her like that. So, I took her home with me and raised her as my own daughter. I will admit, I wasn't a perfect father. I'd never had children to raise before. But I tried my best... and she did turn out to be a fine young woman...~ "

Mary blushed a tiny bit to this, smiling and turning away from the professor. Even Dean found himself a bit touched to this. So, even if this man was clearly a jerk and a pain... he did have a heart. He cared enough to take in an abandoned werewolf and raise her as his own. He had a heart... even if it wasn't much of one. It was admirable truly. And, he found himself thankful towards it as well. Who knows what could've happened that day if he didn't take her in...~

" It's the only good thing about him that I'm aware of. "

John got out, mildly in a snip. Dean mildly recoiling to it, having not expected such a tone of voice from John of all people. Having thought that he would be thankful to this Professor as well. The way he spoke made it sound like he rather hated Isaac even. But... he was the reason Mary had a future. How could he hate his father in law? Was there something going on no one knew about?

Gwendolyn cleared her threat gently, straightening out before turning to Isaac. No doubt trying to break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

" So Mr. Moralez. I have been hearing from Jake here, that you are quite a knowledgeable man. "

" Yes, I am. "

Isaac responded coolly, sounding very much a uninterested as he continued.

" Many beings, including other me's. have dubbed me the smartest man in the universe. And it's not just me being boastful either. It's the fact that I know everything really. I know every language, I can solve any equation, I can play all instruments, I can create high energy generators out of nothing, heck I can turn a black hole into a sun. So, yes, I am the smartest man alive. Nothing can stop me from doing what I want~ "

The make this man spoke.. the more Dean found himself wanting to hit him. So arrogant and boastful and annoying and-... how was this guy possibly related to Jake? He knew they weren't blood related, but it really bugged him the way he talked. He sounded like a Pyro; just because he was all knowing and all powerful, he thought he could do anything he wanted without consequence. This was never the case. Everything that happened would eventually catch up to him... and it was just unavoidable. Once this Isaac guy accepted this, the happier he would be in the long run. Dean just hoped it was soon. This guy looked like he deserved a visit from the karama police.

Even Gwendolyn looked put off by his remarks, just silently returning her gaze to the tv. Isaac... Sighing himself and getting to his feet.

" Alright. I know I'm killing the vibe in here. I'll just go work on something in the garage. "

And so. Without another word... Isaac left for the garage. And the moment he was gone... everyone started to talk. Happily, laughing even. Just talking as if Isaac was never here in the first place. Dean, a bit amazed by it. He didn't think Isaac was THAT horrible. Sure, he was a buzz kill and a prideful idiot. But he didn't seem so horrible that the mood of the room revolved around him. Maybe Isaac was just too smart and opinionated for these families...

Maybe that was the curse of being so smart...

Dean sighed, eventually getting into the chatting himself. Not wanting to miss the chance to talk to everyone while they were all in one place. Besides... it was nice. Him, hanging out with the Moralez and the Blackwood families. Each one of them so warm and full of life... it was heartwarming. Something he hadn't been able to see in such a long time... everyone so happy and carefree. These families, were the very definition of family!

And it was perfect to him. Nothing was better than this...~

* * *

 **This chapter was short but sweet I hope. Hopefully good enough to be posted.**

 **Hope you guys liked it too. Please, tell me what you think~**


	9. Family day part 3

**Starting this up earlier today. So here's to hoping I can make a good chapter that isn't rushed or forced, or bland.**

 **Hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

Dean couldn't help but smile as Mary began to braid Gwendolyn's hair for her. A single long braid it was, both women enjoying it. They were having so much fun... and Dean loved it. Mary loved getting to shape and style hair, and Gwendolyn enjoyed getting to try new styles. For hair or clothes. So watching Mary style her hair in such a way made the vampire woman just glow in delight. It was heartwarming~ Especially as the pair were holding a lighthearted conversation with John as well~

Heck. Loreli, Jocelyn and Tanya were happily chatting away too. Dean wasnt really sure what they were talking about... it was something about school he thought. But he was really glad they were talking. After all, Tanya wasn't a very chatty girl naturally. Dean knew for a fact she had her mothers Depression too. So... he was glad she was talking to Loreli and Jocelyn. She knew Loreli already, but Jocelyn was new to everyone. She was very happily talking with Loreli and Tanya, so it was refreshing.

Dean himself wasn't sure how to enter any conversation so, he just sat quietly. Though he didn't mind. He was just happy everyone was getting along~

He did soon realize one thing though; Jake was not talking. He hadn't said a word in the longest time. Turning to him, he found the werewolf just sitting quietly, drinking his tea. Which was not like him in the slightest. Jake was usually the most talkative of everyone. And he seemed fine the last few days, not to mention bubbly when they arrived at the house, so, seeing him now so quiet was so strange to him... maybe something happened when he wasn't looking? Could something possibly happen within one day?

Looking to the girls and the grown ups for a brief moment, he scooted closer to the wolf, smiling brightly warm for him.

" Hey there Jakey. Sorry, I couldn't help but notice you're a bit quiet. Wanna talk to me about it? "

Jake soon turned to him, trying to give him a smile it seemed. Hugging his tail now, softly speaking up.

" Oh. I-I'm ok, honest Dean. I'm just tired. It... it was a long night... "

Taking in Jakes words he began to take in observations. Jake was a bit shaky, and his eyes were heavy with lines beneath them. His ears were twitchy as fatigue was clearly seen on him. He was beyond tired looking. It was like he had gotten zero sleep the night before. But how could this be? Jake was an early bird, but he usually slept so well. Dean feeling rather concerned by it really. This wasn't like Jake at all... he must've not slept at all...

" Jake. Did you not even sleep last night? "

Dean asked him gently. Jake, giving a yawn and nodding to him.

" Why? Why didn't you get any sleep? "

Jake looked down now, ears pressing against his head. Softly admitting to him.

" Isaac he... he brought me out on a late night... thingy... an adventure... *yawns* he, he needed... stuff... "

Suddenly Jakes head dropped down onto the coffee table with a loud clatter, startling everyone into turning to him. Dean, hurriedly lifting up his head and having him lean against the couch. Unable to believe he'd fallen asleep right then and there! He was lucky he didn't get any cut or bruise or even any bumps really. Dean, getting himself up off the couch and letting the wolf lay down to rest, pulling off his cape and putting it on him in the form of a blanket for him. Feeling a bit worked up himself really, how Isaac pulled him away at night and depriving him of his sleep like that... turning to the others, he gave a smile before excusing himself.

Hurriedly he went it their garage, finding the professor working on something rather bizarre. It looked like a box, but it was absolutely full of wires and glowing parts. Isaac suddenly sniffing around before, addressing him.

" Hello Shadows. Why are you here? "

Dean tried to shake off his initial shock, coming over to him and beginning to grow demanding.

" Why am I here?! You kept Jake out all night and deprived him of his sleep! Why did you even drag him off like that for?! "

" For an energy source to power up this new machine I'm working on. "

Isaac said coolly, showing him the box.

" It's basically a battery that never runs out of power. I had Jake come with me yeah, just so I could show him what the battery could do. It was a long process, but he was in absolutely no danger, so there's no need to freak out. "

Dean felt himself growing angrier to this; this man was disgusting! He could easily tell he wasn't telling the truth in some fashion! To drag Jake out like that so late at night, just for a battery was sick! No wonder John seemed to hate this man! In a burst of fury, he snagged the box away from Isaacs grip and SMASHED it to the ground! Shattering it to thousands of pieces! Dean even stomping on the pieces as they were broken. Isaac, letting out a yelp.

" What the hell?! "

" That's for screwing with Jakes sleep you jack a**! "

Dean cried out, baring his fangs at the older man.

" Have you no shame?! I swear, if you mess with him or his sleep, I will destroy you! "

Dean soon stormed out of the room, just letting the professor pick up the broken pieces of the machine. Now he knew very well why John didn't like him... he had no regard for anyone else, but himself. He would do whatever it took to get what he wanted, without the consequence delt to someone else. Jake was only lacking sleep now... but if Isaac wasn't watched, it could get worse. Jake could get hurt because this man!

... now he could only pray Mary would put a stop to Isaac if he got out of control...

* * *

 **Yay got this done nice and Early~! Super proud~!**

 **Hope this chapter turned out ok~!**


	10. Massage

**Ahh I'm starting so late. Darn work getting in the way, lol. X'D**

 **Hope it goes ok. Hope you all enjoy~!**

* * *

Since Jake had fallen asleep so abruptly the other day, Dean and the Blackwoods went on home. Knowing Jake needed his sleep, and that the Morales's needed to keep an eye on him. Make sure he was only tired and not sick or injured. Dean just hoped they kept a really good eye on him, just in case that Isaac guy tried something. He would really lose it if he dragged Jake off on some sort of pointless adventure again whilst he was trying to get his sleep.

Despite the Jake passing out thing, the families really did have a good time getting together. They even thanked Dean for bringing them all together like he had. Congratulating him even on having such a wonderful idea even! It made him feel both proud, and shy at the same time. He was truly just thankful that they all had fun despite the Jake falling asleep incident. They all were still thanking him quite a bit~

But today, Dean was at home, giving his wings a bit more rest. They were still feeling quite rough really, not ready for more flying. So, he was deciding to take this day off as well. Figuring... he'd been working very hard so, he deserved a rest. Besides, he figured Thanatos or Eli would hit him if he didn't rest when needed. Especially Thanatos. That bat would not let him do anything if he thought he was in any form of discomfort. Which... he was grateful for. And a bit embarrassed by too. He really wasn't used to people fussing over him in such a fashion. He never got it as a child, let alone now as an adult...

So he decided to kind of hide out in his room. Get some space and not be fussed over. Once in a while stretching his wings carefully to see if it might help them. Might stretch the muscles and help them stay strong. Besides, although the stretching kind of stung, it felt good too. Knowing his wing muscles needed to be worked, and stretching them was all he could do for them right now. He wasn't sure what else he could do with it.

Soon, he could hear a knocking on the door. Mildly irritated but, not too much really. Certain it was just Eli telling him it was time for breakfast or something. So softly he called for the, to come in. A bit taken back when he found it was Thanatos. Blushing mildly to the sight of him really; he should have assumed it was him actually... Thanatos tended to check on him whenever he tried to be anti-social or tried to hide out. Not that he minded all that much, but... he just should've expected it truly. He even felt a bit silly for not expecting it...~ Talimg a breath really, he soon gently began to speak to him.

" Oh hey Than. What's up? "

Thanatos smiled gently to him, coming over and softly speaking to him.

" Sorry to bother you Dean. You just, hadn't come downstairs yet so, I wanted to see if you were ok. If, anything was bothering you. "

Dean looked down so his hair would hide his face; he was blushing brightly. Flash, Thanatos was too nice, seriously. The fussing... it was so sweet of him, but it still made Dean feel shy. Again, he wasn't used to people fussing over him. And Thanatos was always doing it. It made it hard to look at him sometimes... cause when he did, he would blush. The mere thought was making his already sore wings twitch a bit.

Feeling hands along the bone of his wings he jolted a bit, looking up and finding Thanatos running his fingers along his wings.

" Are your wings still hurting you Dean? "

" U-umm... y-yeah. A bit yes... I, I think I over worked them a few days ago... "

" ... m-may I...? "

Instead of asking if he could, he just did. Thanatos began to mildly press against the wings, rubbing them. Like, a form of massage. Shy he was no doubt due to the shape of the wings, and to not knowing how to do so on wings, but the feeling of pressure he was applying... was enough to emanate a gasp from Dean. It felt nice... the pressure was getting rid of the stinging they had been feeling. Of course, his gasp was enough to startle Than into stopping his actions.

" S-sorry! I'm sorry! I-I'll stop-! "

" Don't! "

Dean hurried. Blushing as he did that, crying out like that. Running his hand through his bangs, softly admitting.

" It... it was nice... please, could you... k-keep going...? "

Now Thanatos was blushing too. Not answering this time, but doing so. Hands gently working on the others wing again. Dean, closing his eyes and just soaking everything up. Truly... Thanatos was amazing at what he was doing. It felt like all the sting was going away from his wings. And he was sooooo thankful for it. He couldn't fly if his wings hurt after all. Thanatos was literally healing his wings it felt like...~

Maybe he should make this a regular thing. Going to Thanatos when his wings felt sore. After all... Thanatos was the one who offered his help. And he WAS a natural at it too~

* * *

 **Heheh. Just a cute chapter for now~ X3**

 **Hope you all enjoyed~!**


	11. Sonic Boom

**I finally got a day off today~ thank goodness. 7 straight days tends to wear me out. ^_^;**

 **Hope you guys enjoy~!**

* * *

Dean could feel his wings getting better during that day. Stronger and much more relaxed really. Thanatos really worked magic on them~ so now, today, he figured he should get back to his flight practice. After all, he needed to do the Sonic Boom still. He was getting closer and closer each day... and he didn't want to stop until he had it. He could do it. If he could fly in general and master his shadow powers... he could perform a simple Sonic Boom. This was no big deal... this was no big deal...

There was just one change about today though. No Tanya or Jake. That was ok for him. They had their own lives to live, and he couldn't ask them to drop everything in a moments notice just to help him fly. Surely, he could do this on his own right? It was just flying fast after all. Sure speed was a problem for him, but it was still just flying. Eventually, he would be able to get it. He was determined to get it. He would not get defeated by this inability to fly fast enough. He would get this no matter what!

... course admittedly, he wasn't really alone today. Thanatos had insisted on coming with him today for support. The vampire even bringing some refreshments with him in a picnic basket. Dean... he really didn't mind though. He did like the support from Thanatos really. And encouragement as he flew was life saving really. Without the encouragement or cheering, he would not only not pay attention to his surroundings... but he wouldn't try quite as hard. The cheering gave him reason to succeed and made him fly faster. Truly... he was thankful Thanatos asked to come today. He didn't know how he would do today if he didn't have him here...~

So as soon as they were at the lake, they started to set up. Thanatos placing the picnic blanket down into the grass, setting out a few bottled waters and bagged sandwiches. Sandwiches he had made himself. Truthfully, Dean felt as though even if he didn't manage to do the Sonic Boom, this was still going to be a nice day. Heck he could even just stay and eat with Thanatos and forget about the Sonic Boom. But he still needed to try. He just wanted to be able to do this... as a half demon, he needed to do this. It was something any demon should be able to do. And it was something he needed to do...

Dean soon began to stretch his wings out, preparing to get to it. Thanatos, smiling to him as he did his warm ups. Hoping beyond hoping that Dean could get it today. He had been working so hard on this... surely his efforts would be in vain. He could do this he was positive of it. Watching the shadow bat getting ready to take off, softly, he spoke to him.

" You got this Dean. Good luck~ "

Dean blushed a bit to this. Smiling, and hurrying up into the sky. Wings flapping faster and faster, trying to get as high as he could. He had this... he could do this. He could feel it. Even Thanatos could feel it! He wouldn't fail this time... he would do the best he could. His efforts would not be in vain... he could feel it. Today was the day he managed to do the Sonic Boom. He could feel it more than he ever could before!

As he was at last high enough, he dipped down. Wings flapping faster than they'd ever gone before! He could do this. Gravity wasn't as crushing as it had felt the last few weeks. He could still feel it around him, mildly suffocating him. But. He was not going to waver. He was doing better than he'd been doing yet. He could feel it... he was going to do this.

Suddenly. Everything felt faster! A Boom being heard as he did a turn upwards. He was moving faster than fast, the air around him bending to HIM! He... he had done it! He had performed the Sonic Boom~!

Thanatos began cheering for him from the ground, calling to him in congratulations really. Waving to him as he watched the shadow bat flying around in curves and circles, looking to be having a blast as he'd broken the sound barrier~! He really did it! He really broke the sound barrier~!

Soon, Dean decided to stop his flight and land, mildly skidding along the ground as he did so. A rocky landing it was to put it bluntly. But it wasn't a crash, so it could've been much much worse truly. Thanatos almost immediately rushing over and hugging his tightly. Dean, too hopped up on adrenaline to feel embarrassed; hugging him tightly back in response. Even mildly lifting him off the ground out of pure excitement!

" Dean you did it~! You did it~! "

" Hahah! I-I did do it~! I did it~! Finally, hahah~! "

Spinning just a bit, at last Dean lowered the grey haired vampire. Giggling a bit, Dean suddenly plopped himself down on the blanket, breathing a bit roughly from the excitement and the energy he'd just spent.

" Ah... hah... here... let's eat. I definitely worked up an appetite...~ "

Thanatos couldn't help but laugh to such a change to the shadow bats mood. Sitting himself down as well and bringing out some sandwiches. One in particular he had made that he thought Dean would like~ the pair, just eating in silence for a bit, catching their breath and trying to calm down after such an exciting time...~

* * *

 **Yay Dean did it~! Heh. This chapter was a biiiit bland in my opinion. But cute~ X3**

 **Hope you guys liked it ok~**


	12. Demon wings

**Final chapter everyone. And it'll be short for sure since it's a bit tricky to continue from the last chapter. Hope you guys like it ok though.**

 **Please enjoy~!**

* * *

Dean couldn't resist getting a special, seasonal coffee that next morning. He was spoiling himself. Still so proud and excited that he'd finally managed to do the Sonic Boom! It was so weird... it was like Thanatos was some sort of good luck charm for him. He finally did it when he was with him~! Maybe he should have had Thanatos come watch him sooner...~

Today was a day for fun and relaxation. He was determined to celebrate today. After all... the Sonic Boom was so hard for him to even do! Now that he finally got it, he knew what he would need to do to do it again! Performing it would only be easier from here. Now that he had it... he couldn't wait to do it again. It was such a rush! No wonder Tanya wanted him to learn it. It wasn't just a flight advantage, or something all demons should be able to do. It was thrilling. Exciting... and a sure fire way to feel good about yourself. It was something that he thought he might never be able to do... and now that he finally did it, he felt amazing...~

Heck he refused to have his wings disappear since he managed to do the Sonic Boom. They felt so tingly and great...~

As he finished his drink, he soon noticed a little something strange from the distance. It looked like a group of angels it seemed. And they were heading his way... _' No matter. '_ Dean mentally mumbled, smirking a bit even. _' Nothing I can't handle...~ '_ As they got even closer, he could feel the aura of even more angels coming from his left. And the right. And all around him truly. So they were planning something then. As he was found surrounded, he stopped walking. And then so did they. Dean, eyeing them all calmly, not going to rush into this in case they weren't going to. They were just eyeing him... it was a mild unnerving.

At last the supposed ring leader started to speak.

" So. We heard a Sonic Boom the other day. A breech in sound barrier of course. Was that you, demon? "

So that was his game. He was just trying to not only find answers, but try to induce fear in him as well. Dean... rather unimpressed by his attempt though. If he wanted to frighten him, he was going to have to try a LOT harder than that. Anyone who knew Dean knew that he didn't scare easy at all. Hell he laughed at frightful things. This here would be good...

" Yeah. What of it, angel? "

The angel didn't seem phased by his harsh tone at all. Merely, crossing his arms and continuing.

" Nothing. We just can't believe you actually managed to do it. We all thought you'd be too slow with those, ugly, little wings of yours. "

Now that did it. Dean glared, looking confused and insulted. Wings instinctively folding up to their insult there. Hissing out.

" What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?! "

" Exactly what it sounded like. Your ugly little demon wings shouldn't even be strong enough to lift you off the ground, let alone let you break the sound barrier. You don't have the proper experience to have achieved such a tremendous action. Your wings shouldn't be strong enough to break the sound barrier. "

" Oh? Is that because they aren't "gorgeous" like your fluffy golden wings~? "

Dean got out in a hateful tease, grinning darkly to the angels. Watching as all the angels soon lifted up their wings. Their white, bright yellow, or golden wings. A couple even had four wings, indicating they were seraphs. Or even rare arch angels. The head angel, a clear arch angel, now looking aggravated himself. Glaring and grinning coldly, hissing softly.

" That is part of it yes. Yours are Bare and disgusting. Ours are full and strong. Our wings are built for harsh climates and strength. Yet they are great for speed. "

" Oh yes. I've studied angel wings. Strong and great for speed, but only once you get going. You need to build the speed up. Demon wings are light and made to be fast right away. "

" Yes... but if you aren't fast naturally, then your wings won't compensate for that. Regardless... our point of coming here, was to warn you not to break the sound barrier too often. It could be mistaken for some sort of disaster on earth. "

Dean could hardly believe this. They came down here just to tell him not to keep breaking the sound barrier?! Then what was the point of mocking his wings?! Were they just trying to wreck his confidence in flying so he couldn't do the Sonic Boom again?! No... this wouldn't do. He wouldn't let them get away with this... Head lowering, his bangs hiding his eyes... softly. He grinned. Speaking lowly to them.

" So. You want to reduce Sonic booms then? "

Despite cautious... the angel answered softly.

" Correct. Why do you ask, demon? "

Chuckling... he looked up mildly. One glowing red eye seen, cape flowing erratically in the wind as he spoke.

" Oh, no reason really. I just want to take a minute to help you with your mission...~ "

In a swift, blinding movement, HUNDREDS of shadow hands shot out from the ground! Attacking the angels wings and crushing them, pulling on them violently! Tearing them off even! Dean... just grinning as he turned to walk away. Soaking in the sound of those angels screaming. So delightful he found it...~

He felt relief. Satisfaction. Those angels did it to themselves really. Trying to shatter his confidence right after he managed to perform a Sonic Boom... hah! No amount of mockery or cruelty would prevent him from doing what he wanted. He would keep up practicing his sonic booms... no matter what they said, or demanded. No matter what... he wouldn't stop. He would continue doing his practice... and do it with a Flash d*** smile on his face~!

* * *

 **There it is. The reason behind the story title. Dean... is quite a scary guy really. ^_^;**

 **Anyway! Hope you guys enjoyed the story~!**


End file.
